


Home

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's mum always said home is where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlEmoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEmoji/gifts).



He was running. His chest burned along with his legs, and his tears felt hot against his cheeks. He faintly heard his team calling after him, but he didn’t stop. He didn’t listen to Yamamoto’s calls of distress, or Lev’s confused yells of “Where are you going?”

He just kept running. He ran until he didn’t know where he was and then kept running as if something familiar would be around the corner. Something he could call home.

The rain started off slow, but soon came down quickly. He wondered if he stayed still, would the rain wash him away?

No, that’s stupid. Sounds like something Bokuto would say. 

_Go back to the gym,_ Akaashi would tell him. _It’s warm there, and you’ll be safe._

But why didn’t he? Why did he run to a little cafe? Why did he collapse on the window after it had been closed for the day? Why was he crying into his knees?

Oh, right. He never did well with pressure.

It was everyone’s dream to go to nationals. Even Lev’s, and he hadn’t been on the team for long. Of course the captain wanted it. Kuroo wanted nothing more than to go to nationals. Understandable, he was a sucker for the big leagues.

_Kuro…_ Of course he thought about him. The captain had been by his side since they were young, always one step ahead but willing to wait for him. Always calling out to him in the dark, with a cheery voice and smile. He always said his name in a way that was different to everyone else.

 

_“Kenma? Won’t you come play?”_

_“No way! You got the new Pokemon?! That’s awesome, Kenma!”_

_“Kenma! Don’t tell Oka-san about this new trick! I want to surprise her!”_

_“Will you go to the same high school as me, Kenma?”_

_“Of course I’ll wait for you. I’ve been doing that all along, Kenma.”_

 

Kuroo loved him. He always said it. After talking on the phone, he’d say _love you Kenma, bye!_ Whether or not he meant the effect it had on Kenma’s heart, the blonde was unsure. It was simple closure. Kuro’s not sick of me. He loves me. He won’t leave me.

But doubt is a sickening feeling. Kuroo graduates next year. Will he wait for me then? Will he leave me behind? What will I do once he attends university? He won’t have time for me anymore.

Kenma clutched his knees tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. He cursed under his breath, hating himself for being like this. It would only be a matter of time before Kuro found new people and moved on. 

The jacket rested on top of his head, and Kenma looked ahead. He heard him sigh and slide down the wall, pulling Kenma into him.

“Alright,” he said, his voice flowing with the rain. “Tell me what’s wrong. Just like you always do. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kenma let out a shaky breath and looked up slowly. His eyes welled up again and he pushed Kuroo away. Kuroo didn’t let him go.

“So it’s not like the usual ones,” Kuroo said. Kenma shook his head and reached out weakly for Kuroo’s shirt, pulling himself into his chest. Kuroo wrapped his arms around him, letting out a sigh.

“You scared some people back there,” he said, his hand on Kenma’s thigh as the blonde curled up.

“…So-orry,” Kenma whispered, choking out the words. Kuroo shook his head and rested his chin on his head.

“S’ no big deal. As long as they let me go after you.” He watched the rain drip from the overhanging covers, burying his face into Kenma’s hair. Kenma’s breathing levelled out and he looked up, meeting Kuroo’s eyes.

Kuroo smiled softly at him, wiping his cheeks. Kenma leaned into his touch and rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, intertwining his fingers into Kuroo’s.

“I… I want to go to nationals with you…” Kenma whispered. “I want to still go to nationals…. even after… you’re in university. But I… I don’t want to be the reason we don’t go.”

“You’re not,” Kuroo answered, staring straight ahead. “You’re the best we’ve got and don’t call me a liar. You know I’d never lie to you. Like I say all the time, you’re our heart, brain and backbone. Always will be.”

Kenma let his words sink in. His brain told him to reject them, but his gut store it away. He smiled beside himself, snuggling in closer to Kuroo. The captain chuckled, rubbing circles in his back. His oversized jacket draped over Kenma’s shoulders and smiled. 

“You wanna go home?” Kuroo asked. Kenma didn’t exactly remember when he started calling Kuroo’s house “home”, but he didn’t bother. It wasn’t as if his own house was bad, his mother wasn’t home until late and Kenma didn’t really like going to sleep knowing he was alone.

“Yeah,” Kenma breathed. “I wanna go home.”

“Then let’s go,” Kuroo said simply. Kenma shifted off of Kuroo, taking the captain’s hand. The rain hadn’t let up. Kenma yawned, earning a smile from Kuroo.

“You always get tired after crying.” He sighed, and Kenma smiled softly when Kuroo bent down. Kenma grabbed his shoulders and jumped on his back, Kuroo’s jacket covering both of them.

_What did Oba-san always say? Home is where the heart is?_

With Kuroo underneath him, humming softly with his jacket on Kenma and his scent filling the air around them, Kenma agreed.

_Kuro is my home, then. Wherever he is, I will go._

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my datemate cause i love them so much they are my kenma


End file.
